


Irondad Bingo 2019

by Wallowinginthewoods



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Irondad, Irondad Bingo 2019, M/M, Other, Pepperony Week, Peter Parker being over dramatic, Stony - Freeform, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallowinginthewoods/pseuds/Wallowinginthewoods
Summary: Irondad Bingo 2019!Please comment or send requests for any of the Irondad bingo prompts or my Peter Parker whump list on my page





	1. Chapter 1

I'll mark completed prompts [DONE] and requested/in the works prompts [X] 

Trope: Post IW  
Trope: Panic Attacks  
Trope: Insomnia  
Trope: Peter Wearing Tony's Sweater  
Trope: Happy Tears  
Trope: Peter Calling Tony "Dad" [DONE]  
Trope: Reuniting  
Trope: Kidnapping  
Trope: Nightmares  
Trope: Gala/Press Event  
Trope: Jealousy [DONE]  
Trope: Argument  
Trope: Co-Parenting [DONE]

AU: Biological Dad  
AU: No Powers  
AU: Baby Peter

Whump: Fever [DONE]  
Whump: No Anaesthesia  
Whump: Stabbing  
Whump: Car Crash  
Whump: Bruises [DONE]  
Whump: Friendly Fire  
Whump: Ambush  
Whump: Child Abuse  
Whump: Hypothermia 

Thank you  
!!


	2. Trope! Co-parenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Separation is never easy on a family, but what if mistakes can be mended?  
> Filling the co-parenting square of my Irondad bingo today :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's p short, enjoy anyway!

Co-parenting was tough. It was tough for the parents and it was tough for the kids. At least, that usually the case, but fr Peter Parker it was just....confusing.

His fathers, Steve Rogers and Tony Stark, had separated when he was twelve. The stressed of their superhero roles wore in their relationship and they decoded that it was in their best interest as parents to split up, that way they could have more time to focus on Peter and missions would run smoothly again, after all they had taken quite the hit with all the fighting flowing through the comm links.

They'd been co-parenting ever since. Steve took Peter from Monday through to Wednesday in his Brooklyn apartment that Tony thought was too small and Tony had him Thursday through to Saturday at the compound that Steve thought was too big, with Sundays,birthdays and holidays alternating between the two. It was all organised, all friendly and safe. And it worked for them, that was the most important thing, it worked for each of them, or at least it worked with the front they all put up to hide their true feelings.

Peter missed long Sundays at the compound with both his dads. The lazy mornings when Steve would make pancakes for them all and he'd be told off for the mountain of maple syrup he poured on his portion. He missed when Steve and Tony would laugh together, and not just make awkward small talk when dropping their son of at their respective homes, and they always dropped him off themselves, every single time, because as much as they'd like to pretend that the three days they got with their son was enough, it really really wasn't, and the drive from Brooklyn to the compound was the only chance to spend more time together. If he was totally honest, Peter didn't even get why they split up. He'd been young when it happened, but not stupid. He knew they fought a lot, they tried to hide it from him but it was obvious, although to Peter it hadn't seem breakup worthy. They told him they just needed some time apart and a lot of parents separate for awhile, but it'd been 2 years and neither of them had realised, or confessed, how much they regretted moving away. They definitely knew it, Peter could tell, he'd find Steve's poorly hidden sketched of Tony - from memory - and walk in on Tony's late night home movie marathons, all documenting baby Peter and happy husbands, he could have sworn he'd seen tears....on Steve's papers too.

But co-parenting worked for them. It's what they told family, friends, reporters and themselves. But it didn't, god it didn't. It was soul crushing every time Tony had to watch Steve stroll into the lobby of the compound and part with his son. He'd been married to the man for fucksake, he could see how much this hurt him. They'd all always been close, Tony liked to pretend it was because Peter was a cuddly kid, but Steve always knew it was from Tony always being affection, always being there, proving his dad wrong, proving he could be the father he never had.

It was those memories that haunted Tony, same as Peter and Steve, the days he knew he'd never get back, the days he'd lost any chance with. From now on it was just going to be quiet Christmases and awkward school events, and he had to be okay with that because nothing could change now, it had been this way for two years and he just knew it'd throw a spanner in the works of everything they'd built to confess his feeling to Steve. He had to just suck it up. When in pain, he tried to stay strong and withhold from falling back into his old patterns..but it wasn't always that easy. That's how Peter and Steve found him on a particularly unplanned Sunday...

"Peter I can't just leave you, you need to be with your Dad." Steve sighed. The two were standing by door of the compound. Tony normally met them inside but there was no sign of him today and the last minute text Peter had sent him to say he would be sending this Sunday with him to complete a rather late school science project hadn't had any reply. Tony was always tinkering in the lab though so Peter had suggested Steve just let him go in alone to find his dad.

"You're not leaving me alone, Dad will be in his lab. Just go it'll be fine." Peter groaned, his project was due tomorrow and he really wished he could just get into the lab and catch up on the things he'd left a little too late to get to.

"Pete you know nobody else is home and I'm not just leaving when your dad could be out." Steve sighed again, this would never happened if he'd just come clean about his feeling for Tony, but he was too afraid of tearing his little family even further apart, so he just stood on his ex-husbands doorstep and contemplated what to do.

"Fine then come in with me, I have to finish my project pops!" Peter whined, god he hated this whole thing, if his fathers where still together he'd have woken up in the compound and rushed down to the lab first thing where is father would likely be waiting to help him, but now, he was late and was too frustrated to even think straight.

"Your dad's not gonna love me barging into his lab, Peter I'm sorry, look we can try ringing him again?" Steve insisted, he hated to see how his separation was hurting his son.

"You used to go in Dad's lab all the time." Peter muttered under his breath, not taking his fathers enhanced hearing into account. He would've felt bad had it not been for his already sour mood, he was so over his parents acting like teenager, he knew they were trying to keep everything happy and light but it wasn't. H e could see how much they were hurting and wished he could just make them fess up to their feelings for one another, maybe then things could at least resemble the normal he'd been missing for 2 years.

"Things are different now, Pete."

"Yeah, I noticed." Peter shrugged, turning away from his father and pushing the compound doors open, rushing inside, ignoring his fathers calls he dashed through the lobby towards the elevator, pressing the button desperately as he heard his father's footsteps approaching. There was a ding and the doors slid open, Peter just managing to jump in and press the floor number of his dad's lab as Steve grabbed his arm.

"Peter, we aren't doing this. Your dad might not even be in, we're going-" As he spoke, the doors closed the elevator begin to lift upwards, Steve sighed, rubbing a hand over his face as he realised he was going to have to walk into his exes lab and hand him their son at the shortest of notices, showing himself up and messing their schedules up for weeks.

Peter stood quietly for the remainder of the elevator ride. He was taking things into his own hands..for the good of his project and his parents marriage.

As the doors slid open onto his dad's lab, Peter dashed once more, smirking as his father only just missed him. He ran into the lab, setting his backpack containing his project down on his side of the room. Steve took a few slow steps into the room, hesitant as he didn't yet know where Tony was. Maybe he wasn't actually home-

"Dad..?" Peter's quiet voice came from across the large, cluttered, room. He stood at one of the far desks, hovering over what appeared to be a sleeping Tony, slumped over his work. Peter prodded the man's shoulder, making him stir slightly, and looked up at his pops, fear contorting his features. Afraid of what his son could have discovered, Steve hurried over to his side, instantly understanding his son's concern. There was a faint scent of alcohol emitting from the short man and now that he looked closer, empty glass bottles lay across his desk. This was not part of the co-parenting agreement.

"Tony." Steve shook the man's shoulders, pushing Peter slightly behind him as Tony sat up, hair a mess and eyes trying to focus on whatever had awoken him.

"Steve?"

"You were drinking. Tony you were drunk." Steve suddenly remembered they weren't alone and turned his head over his shoulder, "Peter, go to your room, you can work on your project later." Despite his protests, the young boy was soon out the room, backpack over his shoulder, headed to his bedroom.

"Steve I-I'm sorry...I just can't I-I can't Steve I'm so sorry." Tony stumbled, he tried to ignore the fact that Steve's hands still hadn't left his arms.

"How long...how long Tony?" Steve's voice was stern but there was an undeniable quiver hidden beneath it.

"Only last night Steve..I swear. I just can - I can't watch him leave anymore Stevie..I can't watch you go." Steve's demeanor instantly softened. SO he wasn't the only one who felt this way then. "I miss you Steve, I miss you and I fucking hate myself. I can't watch you drop our son off and just leave anymore...Steve."

Steve lifted his head to look into Tony's eyes, brimming with tears and an agitated red. He searched them in hopes of finding the answer to all the many questions whirring around his head. Could Tony still love him?

"Tony?" He whispered. There wasn't time for anymore words, Tony shot his head forwards, cradling Steve's face in his hands as he pulled him down into a kiss, instantly filled with relief as he kissed back. "Oh Tony.."

Pulling away, Tony stared up at his ex-husband...or just husband now? He longed for this to be more than just a kiss..because it was, it was so much more. It mean there was a chance for them to rebuild everything that'd slipped away over the last few years, everything they lost making the biggest mistake of their lives. It seemed so long ago now, so unreal. How could they have thought loosing each other would be for the overall good of their family, of their team. It was just an easy escape from the fighting, they could so much easier blame the issues they had on the stresses of being Avengers and parents and call it a day than they could just confront what they were going through. God they'd been stupid. All Tony wanted was to right the wrongs and move forwards together, he didn't know if that was a possibility anymore though.

Steve's mind was buzzing with the same thoughts and fears as they pulled out of their kiss. Determined to never hide his feelings away like he had been doing for the past two years, he went for it, and to say the least the next two words he said were worth everything. They filled them both with relief, and a hope that maybe they could be a family again.

"Fuck co-parenting."


	3. Trope! Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filling the Trope Jealousy square of my irondad bingo!
> 
> He didn't want to admit it, but he had to. He hated all of this. Mr Stark - Dad - and Pepper were having a baby...a real baby.
> 
> Who would want Peter when they could have a proper child of their own?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda wrote this without a plot idea but it kinda worked out ??
> 
> Thanks for reading !
> 
> **unedited

Peter had been loving his time with Tony and Pepper. He'd relocated to the compound with them once May's job had offered her a higher up and better paid position out of Queens in a more expensive sided of town. It was easier for her to rent a studio apartment and for Peter to move in with his father figure overall and anyway, Peter wasn't going to miss an opportunity to live with his mentor.

He'd settled in fairly quickly. He saw his aunt on weekends and some weekday dinners, it had been an adjustment to not see her everyday but he loved the compound - and it's residents - too much to turn back and make May buy a place she couldn't afford for the both of them. To say the least, things had been running smoothly. There had been bumps in the road such as curfews and missions but they were doing well as a little family, Peter had even slipped and called Tony 'Dad' a few times, not that the older man minded at all. To clear out any legal confusion with Peter, who was under 18, changing his permanent home to the compound, Tony and May spoke - obviously running all plans through Peter for his thoughts and permission - and soon, Peter was Peter Benjamin Stark. The day Peter's adoption papers came back certified he had been overjoyed, he and Tony were actually family. They'd been family for years now, but they were actually father and son now.

They were all just grateful to have each other, especially after only just defeating Thanos. It had been a close call - too close for comfort - but they had done it. Peter, Tony, Dr Strange and the Guardians, all on titan. They'd been doubtful..but it worked. Once Peter managed to pull the gauntlet off, Thanos wasn't as tough as he made out. He didn't like to boast, but Peter had pretty much saved half the universe so...

But, yes, they were happy. The pardons had been granted to the rogue Avengers and everyone was home, apart from Clint who was with his family, but it was all more or less back to normal. There was still tension between Steve and Tony, but there had been an abundance of apologies and tears from both and they were building bridges. The compound was filled with joy, especially following Tony and Pepper's most recent announcement. Everyone celebrated whole heatedly, excited to meet the newest member of the team, well, almost everyone.

Peter had known before everyone else, he was Tony and Pepper's son after all. They told him once they'd passed the 12 week mark, and he'd been happy. His reaction was giddy and excited, and it was genuine, at first. But now it was real, everybody knew and everybody was thrilled. More thrilled than they had been when peter had been announced Tony's son. He shouldn't think like that - fuck it's just a baby..he knew he wasn't really Tony's son, this was bound to happen. He needed to stop being so childish and, and jealous.

He had lost it that morning. They had been in the kitchen for breakfast, Tony was tired as usual after a long night in the lab and slunk into the room, instantly aiming for the pot of coffee on the counter. Most of the Avengers were gathered around the kitchen island, eating all their various superhero breakfasts when Natasha spoke.

"Oi! Shouldn't you be quitting coffee too? Father to be." Pepper was 8 months pregnant and definitely missing coffee herself. Natasha got a few laughs, agreement from the soon to be mother in the room and a glare from Tony. But Peter sat silently, munching on his toast. He couldn't help but question what she had said. Tony was a 'father to be', he already was a father. His father.

He got up from his stool, leaving the breakfast he'd barely eaten behind him, and walked towards the door, eyes focused on the floor ahead of him.

"Pete? You've barely eaten anything baby spider." Tony called after him, although it was in vain as the teenager just disappeared behind the door and up to his room. He wasn't a baby anymore, Tony had one of his own now.

"He okay?" Natasha asked through a mouth of crumpet.

"I..don't know."

Peter had stayed in his room for the rest of the day. He'd found himself pulling away from Tony and Pepper as the months had progressed. Between making up excuses for not working in the lab, patrolling more, spending whole weekends with May and busying his free time with MJ and Ned, he had managed to avoid pretty much all baby talk. He'd begun to think about how things would be changing once the baby was born, and about how he would fit into that...or not fit. He knew Tony had been glad to adopt him, but that was before he had a real child of his own. Peter doubted Tony would still want to prioritise Peter once his own child was here. A daughter, they'd found out a few weeks ago. They were going to have a perfect baby daughter.

That's how Peter found himself here, in his room at the compound, packing a duffel bag with his school work and clothes for the next few days. May was busy with work, her knew position took a lot more of her time, so maybe he could sneak over and stay with her for a couple days, or crash at Ned or MJ's. He didn't know yet. He just knew he wanted to get out of Tony's hair for a few days, it was best for them both.

Once he'd finished shoving the things he thought he might need for the next 3 or so days, totally abandoning all the packing techniques Mai had tried in vain to teach him over the years, he threw his jacket and shoes on and made his way down the hallway. It was around 6 in the evening so he hoped his fellow residents would still be busy with their various work. As he made his way through the rooms of the compound, he let his mind wander slightly. Would this be how it was from now on, him sneaking out to crash on friend's sofas just to avoid his childish feelings. He knew he should be happy, and he was, he knew how badly Tony and Pepper wanted this baby, and with that came his certainty that they would no longer want him. He never wanted to get in anyone's way, so taking himself out of the whole equation seemed the simplest solution, he didn't want to make Tony look after him when he clearly wouldn't want to anymore, he could still be his mentor if he just let Tony be the baby's dad, and the baby's dad alone.

Peter had almost made it out the compound when he stumbled through the living room, plans of subtlety failing him. Tony, Steve, Natasha, Bruce and Rhodey were lounging across the large sofas, all talking happily between themselves and looking up as Peter made an appearance.

"Where you going bud?" Steve called out from where he was sprawled over Natasha. Peter turned around slowly, trying to form a coherent and believable excuse before he opened his mouth. Oh well.

"Ned's.."

"And you need a duffel bag and your backpack because?" Tony chipped in, his dad sarcasm slipping over his tone slightly.

"I'm staying over." He should just stick with short answers, or maybe he should have snuck out at night and left a message with Friday..

"For how long, I don't remember giving you permission to run away on us." Tony tried to sound lighthearted and jokey, but Peter knew he was irritated, or worried. Peter always have advance warning when he was heading to Ned's so to spring a couple day absence on his legal guardian was a little out of character.

"A few days, we have a project to finish. I told Friday."

"You can do any projects in the lab, and Friday's not in charge of your well being, I am." Tony had gone full dad mode now, so much for a smooth exit.

"Can I just go, I'm already late and we have loads to catch up on." Peter begged. Tony sighed, thinking through the situation.

"Fine. But never again and you better be back for the baby shower on Saturday, 5pm, sharp Kiddo. Friday, call Happy Hogan." Peter mumbled a thanks and hurried out the room, down the stairs, soon arriving out the front of the compound where he set his bag down and sat down on the benches out front while he waited for Happy to arrive. He'd completely forgotten about the baby shower, it was supposed to be a small family party but had quickly escalated and in 3 days, the masses would be gathering in the compound to celebrate the approaching arrival baby Stark. The real baby Stark. He had it in his mind as weeks in the future, forgetting Pepper had had to move dates earlier to fit with her busy work schedule, she was cramming so much in the final months of her pregnancy to make up for her maternity leave, it was insane.

Happy pulled up 20 minutes later, in which time Peter had frantically texted Ned and booked his sofa for the next two nights, he'd stay with May for a little bit after that too. Obviously he'd pop into the baby shower for a bit but the baby was due in a few more weeks and he didn't feel like intruding on them while they set up her bedroom or baby proofed the compound. That was something for a family to do together, and he was just Spiderman now, just the boy Tony mentored.

The drive out to Ned's was quiet. Peter wasn't really in the mood for his usual chatter, which, he was sure, would be reported back to Tony and he'd probably be interrogated more when he returned to the tower. Happy pulled up outside Ned's apartment block and Peter hopped out, dragging his 2 heavy bags behind him and thanking Happy quickly before the car sped away. Peter walked up the the door and buzzed the button linked the Ned's home, he felt stupid but he knew he had to rant to someone.

The next two days were pretty uneventful. The boys were off school for half term, but did have quite a bit of work to catch up with so Peter hadn't completely lied to Tony. Ned and Peter buried themselves away in his room with snacks and textbooks and Star wars. They'd finished the most recent film Saturday morning and were now slumped out on the sofa with bowls of cereal resting on their chests.

"It's so dumb...she's literally a baby. His baby.." Peter rambled, there had also been a lot of ranting the past 2 days. " I should've seen this coming."

"Dude, he literally adopted you. He's not gonna get bored of you now he's having another kid."

"She's not just another kid Ned, she's his kid."

"You've gotta talk to him man, he's gonna prove you wrong."

"Nah..I'm giving them some space." Peter motioned around them with his arms, to show the space he had given them the past 2 days. "I'll be away at MIT soon anyway, out of their hair...I gotta go, I have the shower in a few hours and I wanna dump my stuff at May's before then."

"Just go home Peter!" Ned exclaimed, tired of his friend's stubborn nature.

"Thanks for letting me stay, Ned."

It was a surprise to Aunt May to have a messy, unshowered looking teenage nephew unlocking her door while she was eating her lunch. There was only added confusion when she saw the array of bags he was tiredly dragging behind him.

"Hey?"

"Oh- Sorry May, I meant to tell you..can I stay here tonight?" Peter asked, voice quieter than usual and generally...off.

"Of course kid, did something happen?" She asked, motioned a hand to his bags.

"No..no, I've just been staying with Ned. We had school stuff." His Aunt seemed unconvinced.

"Okay Peter," She set her sandwich down, clasping her hands on the table in front of her. "Talk." Peter sighed, dumping his bags in front of the closed door and sunk down into the chair opposite May.

"We had a project to finish-"

"The truth, Pete."

"I don't wanna be around all the baby talk, Tony is having an actual kid now. He doesn't need me anymore." Peter grumbled, embarrassed that he was actually telling her. "I was just giving them space."

Sighing, May reached forwards and took Peter's hands in hers, stroking her thumb over his knuckles, the way she used to when he was a little kid.

"Baby, Tony adopted you, he loves you. The fact that Pepper's pregnant isn't gonna change any of that, you're gonna be a big brother, he's not gonna let you go anywhere." Peter looked up at her, tears welling in his sleepy eyes.

"I dunno...I'm not his real kid." May sighed heavily and pulled his arm towards her. He slipped around the table and landed over her lap, face resting in her neck and legs spread out on the floor.

"You're his kid, baby. You're his kid and he loves you so so much, I've seen it, in his eyes, he's so proud of you Peter, we all are. And this baby isn't gonna change any of that." They stayed there for a little while, May stroking her fingers through Peter's baby brown curls and the boy, who seemed far too young in that moment, sniffling into her shoulder. His Aunt's words comforted him, but he still knew what he had to do.

"You need to get ready kiddo, you can't go to this fancy pansy party stinkin can you?" Peter giggled, reminded of the way they used to be when he was young. "Hurry up, and tell Tony how sorry I am I can't go, but I can't miss this meeting."

Peter nodded, hurrying off the the bathroom to clean himself up and change into the smartest (cleanest) clothes he had with him. Time ticked by and soon his Aunt was calling that Happy had arrived, god he hated that they had each other's numbers. After having to watch Happy and May flirt, and making several pained faces, Peter was off to the compound, as quiet as his previous journey with the driver and mind reeling with thoughts.

The party was bigger than Peter would have like. Walking into it was hell. Happy disappeared as soon as they arrived, probably equally unenthusiastic to talk to anyone there. Before Peter could do the same, a familiar voice came from behind him.

"Ah, there he is." Peter turned to see Tony, glass of water in hand, smiling at him. "Did you take your bags to your room? I didn't see you."

"Oh uh..no, they're at May's." Confusion spread across Tony's face.

"Are you forgetting where you live, Petey?"

"I spend weekends at May's."

"No, you spend some weekends at May's, and you tell me before you disappear for days on end."

"I told you, I was at Ned's."

"And now you're at May's. We need to talk Peter cos we both know there's something going on with you and I don't do secrets." Before Peter could reply, Pepper swooped in to greet him.

"Baby boy! I've missed you the past few days," She embraced him, careful of her bump, he cringed slightly at the nickname she'd stuck to ever since they'd gotten comfortable with each other. "You need your kid around when you're this pregnant." She chuckled, not yet catching on to the tension between her husband and son.

"You have her." Peter spoke before he could stop himself. Tony and Pepper's faces fell, realisation clicking in their minds.

"Oh my god...is that what all this is about?" Tony asked, reaching out to taken Peter's hands but missing it as the teenager pulled it towards his chest.

"No-I..I need to go. Congratulations." He shouldn't have even considered it as an exit plan, Pepper was too fast for him.

"Oh no you don't kid." She had his arm tightly in her grasp and had began leading him out of the room and into an empty, hidden conference room where she guided him to a seat, Tony and herself staring down at him. "Peter, what's going on?"

"Nothing." Peter stared at his hands in his lap. Telling May had been enough, it was stupid - he was being stupid.

"Peter."

"It's nothing! It-it's stupid."

"Honey, you can tell us anything - and Tony is going to explode if he has to wait any longer so I suggest that you do." Pepper spoke softly, he'd gotten so used to her motherly tone, he was sure it'd be agony to see her use it for someone she was bound to love more than him.

"You have a baby now. You don't need me." Tony's expression was far from what he'd expected. The older man stood silently, arms crossed over his chest and just stared back at Peter. Tony took a deep breath and sank to his knees in front of Peter.

"Look at me." His toe was firm but soft, Peter complied wordlessly. "Don't ever think that again. You're my kid, you're our kid."

"Yeah but-"

"No. You're ours. This baby, she's our second born, she's not replacing you. You're still our first, you're our son." Peter, not yet aware, had started crying, small ear streaks painting his cheeks and a gentle sob escaping his throat. Tony, allowing instincts to take over, reached forwards,pulling the boy into a tight hug and letting him sob into his suit clad chest. "You'er not going anywhere."

"But you-she's your baby- I'm just in the way you d-don't have to look after me...I'm just trying to get o-out your way." Peter stuttered between heavy breaths and sobs. Pepper joined them on the floor now, stroking a cluster of Peter's curls out of his face.

"Peter honey, you're our baby." His two parents looked down at him as he wipes his eyes with the back of his hands. "

"But you're gonna see her grow u-up, she's your proper child."

"Peter. I would do anything to see you grow up..and to be there. But I can't, you wouldn't be the Peter you are now if I did." Tony began, keeping his arms wrapped loosely around his son, who was slumped over his lap. "You're our son, you're our proper child, don't tell yourself any otherwise ever again, promise?"

Peter nodded, overcome with tears again. Burrowing his head back into his father's chest he went to speak again, but in his hysterical mind messed up - dad - and - Tony -

"Daddy.." Peter's small voice came from within Tony's arms. Peter was glad he was hidden otherwise they might have seen his reddened cheeks. With Peter nestled into his chest, Tony looked up at Pepper, wide eyed and beaming. Pepper smiled back, she knew they were going to be alright, they're little family would be just fine.

"I think it's someone's bedtime." Tony smiled softly, noticing as Peter's breaths became calm and steady, and his body grew heavier against his own.

"It might be a little late for that Tones." Pepper laughed quietly, sweeping back Peter's mop of curls to reveal a sleeping boy. He looked so much younger when he slept, he already felt like a little kid to Tony and Pepper but it was like holding their baby in their arms when Peter was like this. At peace.

"Fri, mind calling Cap for me?"

"Of course, Boss."


	4. Trope! Peter calling Tony "Dad"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter made mistakes, he got caught up in the moment and accidentally said certain things sometimes. He was always humiliated but for some reason everybody else loved it...
> 
> Or a collection of some of the times Peter has slipped up......for your viewing pleasure.

The first time it happened Peter didn't even realise it. His body was sore and his mind whirling, he hardly noticed as the words fell from his mouth..

It was a school night and Peter was staying at the tower. He had a test early the next day in his french class so Tony had told him to miss out patrol for that night and go to bed early. Peter agreed at first, not wanting to irritate his mentor or any of the other Avengers, so he quickly made his way to his room at the tower, bidding everyone goodnight.

He did try and follow Tony's rules. He lay there on his bed, staring up at the ceiling above him as his mind wandered everywhere but sleep. He couldn't help but worry about what might happen, who might get hurt, now that he wasn't on patrol. It was only one night sure, but it had only taken one night for him to lose his parents. Only one night for him to lose Uncle Ben.

By the time Peter decided he couldn't sit around anymore it was 11pm. Everyone in the tower had had a long day so if he was lucky they'd all be on their own floors asleep by now and wouldn't notice him gone.

He nodded quickly to himself. If he was quick, only out 30 minutes or so, there was no chance Tony would find out and be mad. He stood up, changing into his suit quickly. He brushed the sad thoughts of his parents and uncle out of his mind and crept quietly to his window.

"Peter. Where are you going?" Fridays voice made him jump, suppressing a shout. He'd never get used to her jump-scares.

"I'm just going out for some air...don't tell Mr Stark alright?" Peter prayed Friday wouldn't blab to Tony, he was so afraid of letting him down he couldn't risk him finding out.

"Are you asking me to keep your whereabouts from Mr Stark?"

"...yes please.." Peter waited for a moment, sure that his whole plan was about to fall through until the AI spoke again.

"Okay, Peter."

"Thank you!" He whispered before cracking his window open and slipping out. He scaled the tower until he reached the roof, collecting himself for a moment before he shot his webs and swung to the neighbouring building.

He watched over the city, perching on roofs, balconies and lamp posts. He loved the familiar quiet buzz of the city asleep. He was relieved nothing bad had happened and was just about to swing back to the tower when he heard a nearby gunshot.

With His spidey senses suddenly alert, Peter webbed the building closest to him and used to to swung around the corner, running as soon as his feet hit the ground. Straight down the road ahead of him he saw a small corner shop, inside a figure wearing a dark blue ski mask standing by the window. He was standing perfectly still...worryingly still. Peter kept running but the man didn't move, he seemed to be watching Peter. Without warning he pulled the mask from his head, he wasn't anyone Peter recognised, no big villain. But he terrified Peter.

The man dropped his mask and began to laugh. Peter was to focused on getting to the building to realise the small black object clutched between the mans gloved fingers. One second Peter could feel sit clad his feet hitting the hard asphalt as he raced forwards and the next he was midair, blown back by the force of fire erupting from where, just moments before, the hysterical man had stood.

Peters body hit the ground hard, his body ached and ear splitting sirens bounded around his brain. He opened his eyes and everything a blur. It felt as if the world was spinning violently around him. Clutching his head he finally stumbled to his feet, after a few second he was certain he was stable and looked up. Where the shop and man had been second before, was nothing. Nothing but rubble and smashed glass. The air was thick as Peter limped towards to the site ahead of him.

"No,no,nononono!" He cried as he clambered over the chucks of cement around him. "No!" He shouted, his voice hoarse and hysterical.

He stood still, looking around him. He could've stopped this..if he'd run faster..he couldn't stopped all of this.

Sirens wailed in the distance that even through his ringing ears Peter knew meant it was time to leave. He took one glance around him, choking out a sob before lifting his wrist, shooting a web and propelling his bruised body into the air.

Clinging to the side of the building, he looked down as police officers scoured the bomb site. He couldn't look anymore, he already knew the image, seeing the man being torn apart by flames and feeling his body blown from the building, was going to haunt him. He swung back to the tower in a daze. He didn't bother sneaking in through his window, he just stumbled through the entrance to the tower and walked to the elevator. Finally leaning against the side of metal box, he closed his eyes. He regretted it instantly as all he saw was red. The red fogging up the air around him. He could still taste the ash on his tongue.The elevator doors opened with a ding and Peter stumbled out, instantly hit with alarm.

"Where the hell have you been!" Tony was furious to say the least. The news was on behind him, on the screen played footage of the very place he's just stumbled home to. The other residents of the tower stood behind Tony, equal concern plastered their features. "I told you not to patrol. You could've been dead for all we knew Peter!"

Peter looked away from the television and met Tony's face. Their would be people tonight worried about their loved ones, except theirs would really be dead. All because Peter didn't run a little faster. The news supplied an anthem to his spiralling thoughts. Two confirmed dead in bombing this evening. They were dead because of him.

"I didn't save them." He choked out, tears falling from his eyes. "I-I saw him and I didn't get there fast enough-I couldn't s-saved them." Tony's expression changed instantly. He quickly ran to Peter, catching the boy as he fell apart in his arms.

"I-I didn't save t-them." Peter continued to sob as Tong held him, stroking his dust coated hair. "I'm so sorry D-Dad..I didn't save them."The room fell silent for a second.

Tony held the boy tighter in his embrace, desperate to soothe the young boy as he tried to catch come to terms with everything happening..it was all going so fast...had Peter really just called him Dad?

"None of this is your fault Peter. You did nothing wrong okay?" Tony spoke firmly, pulling away from Peter and holding his tear stained face in his hands. "You. Did nothing wrong. You tried to save them, this isn't your fault."The trembling boy nodded slightly before crumbling back into Tony's chest, wrapping his arms firmly around the older man.

Tony took a deep breath in, looking behind him at his fellow Avengers. Their expressions matched his as they stared at the boy currently nestled into Tony, clutching desperately at his sweater. Tony caught Peppers eye, with a look as if to say.."What now? How do we help him?" Pepper's eyes flickered from the young boy and back up to her boyfriend, nodding her head towards the stairs.

"Petey, how about we get you cleaned up and go to bed now? We'll talk in the morning I promise but right now you need stitching up and to rest." Tony spoke softly, earning a muffled "okay" from Peter, he helped him stand properly, sliding his arm under Peters arms to keep him up.

"Ow!" Peter gasped as soon as he put pressure on his feet. He fell back into Tony's side, Steve rushing over to help the two. It didn't help that the impact of his fall was starting to get to Peter, his head was spinning and he felt like he was falling. "Tony....Tony...Dad.."

Tony stumbled to the ground as he caught Peter's limp body. He scooped the boy up into his arms, taking particular care supporting his head, and with Steve's help, got to his feet.

"Bruce! Lab now!" He commanded, concer growing as the boy in his arms made no sign of coming to. Soon a collection of the Avengers were hovering around Tony's lab, nervously watching Bruce check Peter over and patch him up.

"Jesus.." Bruce hissed under his breath as he continued inspecting Peter's injuries.

"What!" Half the room exclaimed.

"He'll be fine don't worry..he's just got s pretty major concussion and his right ankles badly sprained, he was probably to in shock to notice at first..I don't know how he managed to get all the way back to the tower conscious." Bruce explained, stepping away from Peter on the examination table. "He'll likely sleep until the morning, you should take him to bed Tony, his heads gonna be killing him when he wakes up."

Tony nodded. It torn him apart to imagine Peter stumbling home so hurt, not being there to help him the moment he fell. He carried Peter out of the lab, carefully making his way to his room, he switched the light on after kicking the door open. Leaning down beside Peters bed, he pulled back the duvet and laid him down, adjusting the iron man pillow underneath his head before tucking him in. He knelt beside the teens bed for a moment longer, gazing down at Peters now clean face. He didn't deserve this, he was the most intelligent, kind and caring kid he'd ever met. He didn't deserve any of this.

"Tony.." Pepper spoke softly as she walked up behind him, resting her hand on his shoulder. "He's gonna be okay."

"I know Pep, I just..I'm the reason he's been through all this. And not just tonight..Germany..the little accords spat..everything." Tony stood, keeping his eyes on Peter.

"You can't tell Peter it's not his fault and then take all the blame yourself. What kind of father figure would you be then." Pepper whispered, resting her head on Tony's shoulder.

"So I didn't just imagine that...Dad huh?" Tony chuckled, taking Peppers hand in his.

"He loves you Tony."

"I know..I love him." Tony's voice faltered slightly as he studied the features on the younger boys face, the innocent expression he wore as he slept peacefully. "I wish I was Pep..I really do."

"I know..you can be the closest thing though...you can love him. That's all he wants from you." Pepper lifted her tired head to face Tony, smiling sincerely at the man she loved.

"From us Pep..If I'm gonna go all on you're gonna have to join me."

"Happily."

There the couple stood for a few more minutes, gazing happily at the boy all they longed for was to be safe. Feeling more and more at ease with each steady breath he took, eventually retiring to their own bed, falling into a peaceful sleep as they revelled in the feeling of joy and relief Peter had brought them.

\- - -

A few weeks later, it happened for a second time, and despite being caught in the adrenaline of a moment once more, was a considerably more embarrassing experience for Peter.

Peter, clad in the spider man pajamas the team had finally stopped teasing him about, made his way into the Avengers tower main kitchen. He let out a quiet yawn as he plodded over to the kitchen island and took a seat beside Natasha, who was having a conversation with Clint who sat along from her.

"Hey Pete," Steve welcomed him from the end of the island where he sat next to Bucky. Peter had grown accustom to Bucky by now, at first the man and scared him slightly, he was worried he hated him after the fight in Germany but soon, thanks to Steve's intervention, he realised it was quite the opposite and Bucky was fond of and quite fascinated by Peer, especially his ability to beat him in a fight.

"Morning Kiddo." Bucky smiled, looking up from the waffles the two. Peter was secretly waiting for them to get together but he knew if he ever mentioned anything it could doom their chances..he had a feeling Nat had the same idea though.

"Morning." Peter replied, hovering his gaze over the two for a second longer than he meant to, obsessing over how sweet they'd be together. Shut up Peter stop staring or they'll notice! He thought.

The comforting chatter of conversations between friends filled the kitchen, Peter rested his chin in the hand of his propped up elbow and watched as Tony attempted to make scrambled eggs at the stove. The events of the dreadful night weeks before still hovered in the back of Peters mind, Pepper had set up several appointments with a therapist though and that had helped him to process all that happened..it'd take sometime to realise there was nothing he could have done to prevent it from happening, but he was on the right path.

He'd made a full recovery just as Bruce suspected, so his dazing off wasn't anything out of the ordinary or concerning for any of the Avengers around him. He let the gentle buzz of his friends conversations seep into his mind as he closed his eyes. He smiled softly as he remembered a terrible joke MJ had told him and Ned the day earlier at school, she'd been appalled that they didn't find it as hilarious as she had.

School was actually good at the moment for Peter. he got to see Ned and MJ, which he didn't get to so much anymore with his responsibilities as spider man. He was doing well in classes, thanks to Tony insisting on helping him with his homework whenever he came around the tower. Things had been good with Tony lately as well, after the bombing they'd gotten closer and peter adored spending more time with his mentor. He could only remember bits of returning to the tower so he wasn't quite sure what had brought them closer..he had a vague recollection of calling Tony "Dad"..but he must have just dreamt it he would never slip up like that. Sure, he did see Tony as a father figure in a way but he'd never want to make Tony uncomfortable..after all, he was going to have kids of his own with Pepper in the near future. Peter was just the kid he helped out with homework and made suits for, they weren't family...as much as Peter would've loved them to be-

"Fuck!" Tony yelled suddenly, waking Peter from his day dream adn catching him off guard.

"Dad!" Peter leapt from his stool at the kitchen island and ran to Tony's side, not yet noticing what he's just said..

"It's just a burn I'm fine." Tony reassured, hissing as the cold water from the tap hit the hand he held under it's stream. Now, as he stood beside Tony, Peter could see how nonthreatening the situation was..god the accident had really thrown him off..

Wait..

What did he just say?

ohmygod

Peter stared up at Tony, eyes wide. He must have heard, he couldn't not have Peter basically yelled it at him. Could this mean he hadn't imagined it before?

"I'm fine kid, your eggs are less so..no need to worry." Tony chucked. He'd heard what Peter had said, everyone had, but they'd also heard when he'd sobbed out the same word weeks before and thought it better not to bring it up.

"..O-okay..I'm gonna go..um..get ready for school!" Peter blurted out, running for the kitchen quickly.

"So...how are you and spidey son?" Natasha asked, smirking. Her comment was followed by a low rumble of laughter and an eye role from Tony.

"Seriously though Stark." Steve began, his tone kind but serious, fitting his usual leader role. "Peter's only got his aunt..the kid could do with some more family."

"And clearly he sees you as such." Bucky chimed in, nodding along in agreement to Steves statement.

"I know..Pepper and I have talked about it. Obviously we won't be adopting him..his aunt might not love that idea, but you will be seeing a lot lore of him around."

"Does this mean we get to keep him?" Natasha mocked, her eyes lighting up before she spoke again, turning to Steve and Bucky. "You should get one."

\- - -

The desolate waste land was quite the contrast to the place Peter had grown to love as a second home.

He had a feeling that home had been taken from him now, after all, they had one shot, and it failed.

Thanos was gone. They didn't know where they just knew he had the gauntlet and a goal.

Peter stared at Tony, blood smeared on his face and dust hovering his hair from the fight they'd just lost to Thanos. His expression changed to one of confusion, Peter turned to see what he was looking at..

Mantis..or at least that's what he thought her name was, wasn't..there. Where he once stood was there was a cloud of ash surrounded by puzzled faces. Drax stood for a few seconds, his arms seemed to..disappear. His body disintegrated quickly and like Mantis, he too fell to ash.

"Steady Quill." Tony spoke firmly, stepping closer to the older Peter whose body followed the same route as his fellow Guardians.

"Ah man.."He mumbled before his face was taken by the ash, his expression taken by the wind.

"There was no other way." Peter turned to see Dr Strange shaking his head and looking up at Tony, tears in his eyes as his face was soon gone like the others.

Peter stared at the spot where Stephen has sat moments before. What was happening? Was this Thanos' plan?

The feeling of uneasiness built momentum inside of him and he felt a tingling in his hands. No...nononono..

"I don't feel so good.." Peter mumbled, taking a shaky step back as he tried to steady himself. He looked up to see Tony staring back at him, his expression torn apart.

"You're alright." His voice wavered.

He looked at his hands confused as he began to feel a wave of noise buzzing around his mind. His legs gave out beneath him and Peter stumbled forwards into Tony's arms, terror overwhelming his shaky body.

"I don't wanna go.." He sobbed into his mentors shoulder, feeling small parts of him tear from his body and drift into the air. "Please..please I don't wanna go Dad."

"You're alright." Tony repeated, lying Peter down on the ground and leaning over him. "You're gonna be alright."

Peter stared for a moment at Tony. It was really happening. He could feel it happening...he could feel as each cell crumbled in on itself and broke free from his body. It hurt..it hurt so much..but not as much as the fear did..

"I'm sorry.." He whispered, tears burning his eyes as he gazed up at the sky above them. An eerie whistling filled his ears as he felt the wave of uncertainty overcome him and the image of Tony leaning over him, afraid of what was about to happen, blurred from his vision.

A dull grey filled every corner of his conscious and his body ached. Fear pumped through his body as he longed for one thing...one escape from this hell he felt himself slipping away into,

Dad...


	10. Whump! Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They would all be fine, once they made it out rough water that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filling the "Fever' Whump square of Irondad bingo!
> 
> I've changed a few things in this obviously, you can tell from the tags that it's not completely compliant to infinity war or endgame but there's a small detail of Peter's age too, it's not really important to the plot but I've made him 17 in this :) 
> 
> Also this is so short sorry! I wrote it in several parts so I kinda thought it was longer but I guess now, I hope you enjoy anyway :P

The lake house was surreal. It's walls cradled years of anguish and pain but also of growth. It showed the lives of Tony and Steve, of two heroes recovering from their greatest defeat. Thanos took everything from them, their friends, their family, the safety and love they'd built together. Pepper was gone. They'd been struggling towards the ends of normal life on Earth, their relationship had come to an end after the accords tore so many of the Avengers apart and they'd decided that whilst they loved one another greatly, they no longer supported each other as they once had, but still, Pepper was Tony's rock, and without her, he was inevitably lost. 

On Titan he was almost all alone. He had Nebula and the kid after the snap. Thank god for Nebula and Peter...when Tony had first seen Dr Strange and the Guardians disperse into molecules of ash, he knew with his luck he'd lose the boy he swore to protect. But he didn't. He held him so tightly in his arms and headed home, or in the direction they hoped was home. With his enhanced metabolism, Peter struggled the most out of the trio, he was selfless throughout but towards the end let his front falter and slip as he grew weaker with each passing, void day. By the time they Carol set them down on the land they'd began to think was just a fantasy born of hungry and deranged minds, Peter was unconscious. The boy barely breathed as Steve hauled his limp body to the med bay where he prayed someone could help the young hero. 

Steve hadn't come off lightly either. The man he risked his entire life for, the man who'd stuck by his side, the man who was supposed to with him till the end of the line, was degraded to specks of limb and man in Wakandan soil. Sam was gone too, his support system. One of the first people he'd come to truly care for and rely on in his new modern life. It was all lost. He wakes almost every night to the heavy weight on his shoulders of the feeling following the fight in Wakanda. The pathetic distress seared into his bones, he is unable to feel useless. He had a chance, and his tried so, so hard. But there was no hope. No matter how much he preached to communties about growing and overcoming, no matter how strong he had to be. He'd never felt more suited to his pre-serum self. 

It had taken a long time for Steve and Tony to bare the sight of one another, or more so Tony to Steve. He yelled and fought, rightly unwilling to forgive the betrayal set on him. But soon they both came to realise they didn't have enough people left to mistreat the ones still with them. So an agreement of civility was promised between them, one that would, in the isolation of post snap Earth, turn into something much greater. Once Peter awoke from the terrible coma his malnutrition had struck him in, they became a unit of sanctity and a source of stability amongst one another. 

That was how they found themselves in the walls of the lake house. Frames of lost friends on the wall, scattering amongst new memories with a family they'd built through the anguish of Thanos' anger. Tony and Steve sat in the lounge, bodies laid out on comfortable sofas with cascading limbs over limbs bundled in thick blankets. Tony's fingers, calloused with rough skin from years of electric shocks and focused work, ran through Steve's blonde locks. Slight tinges of silver showed through them now, the years were getting on after all, and you can hardly expect a man who's lived through so much to still stand as he did 20 years before. They spent as many nights as they could this way. Together. Often they had the boy they'd taken in as a son between them too, but, drawn outside by the trickling snow, he had left them alone. Peter had dealt with loss before the snap. He had lost his parents before he could even remember them, and then Uncle Ben...Aunt May was the cherry on top of the cake of despair. Waking to an Earth sliced in half would have been unsettling enough without the sudden news that May had been taken from him. In a way, he was glad it was this way around, he couldn't bare the thought of her having to live on without him, he was all she had left. None of them were ever going to fully recovered from the effects Thanos had on their lives, but they were going to learn to be alright. Together they were figuring out how to live. 

"Where's your son now Stark?" Steve mumbled, voice slightly muffled by his cozy position beside his partner. 

"Oh so once he could be in trouble he's just mine?" Tony retorted. "You adopted him too Rogers."

"I'm just making sure he hasn't run off into the woods with the dog, it's too cold for him to be out any longer, he's only a baby." 

"He's seventeen, Hun." 

Before Steve could respond, Dodger came bounding up to them. He was a playful dog, rescued in the despair after the snap, but he was acting differently now. He rushed to the men's sides and began to full on their sweaters, urging them off the sofa to stand. Soft whimpers emitted from his mouth and his head darted from the open doorway to his owners. 

"Woah, what is it boy?" Steve asked the distressed dog, reaching forwards to calm him. 

Dodger only barked in reply, running now between the door and the two men, urgency leaking from his every movement. 

"Steve..." Tony trailed off, beginning to understand the dogs motions. 

"Peter!"

Steve was out the sliding glass doors in a second. Never before had he been so thankful for the speed he had gained after the serum. He follower Dodger closely in the dark, the atmosphere was blurry with snow and his breath fogged the air in front of him. He could hear Tony following behind, the ragged breaths coming from the both of them whirling with the harsh winds of the night and their screaming voices. 

"Peter!"

"Dad!" They heard a distant plead from their son, he was close, so close but not yet safe. 

Dodger came to halt by the bank of the lake. Steve knew. Every instinct in his mind told him to run, to get away from the icy waters that were so similar to the waves that trapped him years before, but they had his son now. 

Pushing his feet from the muddy water bank, Steve dove in to the numbing waters in desperate search for Peter, who's shouts for his parent shad began to quieten. Steve fought through the flesh biting cold and battled through the merciless waters. He was struggling to stay afloat himself, he couldn't even imagine the fight Peter was facing. With Doger's barks and Tony's shouts the fading out into the background, Steve honed in on the distant whimpers coming from the water, they stopped after a second and he could hear small limbs thrashing under the surface. Filling his freezing lungs with a breath of winter air, he dove in again. He could see Peter now, a few feet from him, struggling to get back to the face of the lake and failing painfully. Steve reached an arm out to his son, realising quickly he was losing consciousness he pushed harder, wrapping an arm around his middle and tugging him towards his body. Once he secured the boy in one arm, he kicked and kicked against the current, realising how cold he really was with each second he spend in the water, that didn't matter now though, he had to get Peter out. 

At the sight if his partner and son breaking teh surface of his previously beloved lake, Tony let out a sigh of relief. He leaned over the bank, slipping slightly before he got a good grip around Peter who Steve was now struggling to hold. He hauled the boy towards him, lifting his limp body from the water and cradling him on the snowy ground. Steve pushed himself out of the water and came rushing to help. CPR was already in full motion and Tony was cursing under his breath with each attempt triggering no response. Steve felt tears prickling his eyes, he couldn't lose Peter too.

It could have been hours for all the two men knew before Peter coughed icy water from his lungs and shot up. His eyes darted around confused and scared, once setting on his fathers though he relaxed and let the emotions pour. 

"D-Dad I-I didn't mean to- I needed to save..save Dodger but then I-I couldn't get o-out!" He stuttered and sobbed between heavy and unstable breaths. 

"Hey, hey!" Steve spoke clearly and loudly, desperate to calm his child. "It's okay, we need to get you inside." 

With that, Peter was scooped into Steve's arms again and they were hurrying inside the dimly lit living room of their home. They lay Peter down on the sofa they had only moments before been sprawled out over. As Steve ran to get dry, warm clothes, Dodger jumper up to inspect the boy, licking his face and hair to ensure he was okay. After Tony had finished saving Peter from Dodger, he pulled the soaking jumper over his head, repeating the action with his t-shirt, until the shivering boy lay shirtless on the sofa. 

"I know- I know it's cold, but you're gonna get sick in those wet clothes, Kiddo." Tony soothed as he wrapped Peter up in thick blankets Steve threw to him. Peter nodded weakly, trying to focus on his surroundings and stay awake. Peter seemed to be warming up, he still shivered and whimpered under his breath but he was looking better. 

"I-Dodger was- He fell in and then..the bank was too high and-" Peter began to ramble, his eyes drifting off into the distance, remembering each detail of his icy adventure, how it had felt to be so overpowered and afraid. He loved Steve and Tony, they had become fathers to him, but that was one of the first times he had truly felt like their child, rescued and protected. 

"It's okay, Pete...you're alright now." Steve hushed him, sitting down beside him on the sofa and pulling his blanket wrapped body into his chest in an attempt to speed the warming process up. "Besides from a fever in the morning, you're all alright....Dodger too."

Tony rested on the floor, leaning slightly on the coffee table and gazing at the two people he held so dearly in the split world he'd found himself in not so long ago. When the warriors around him began to crumble to ash and he understood what Thanos had done, he thought his whole world would be ripped from him. He hadn't any hope of keeping Peter safe, or ever seeing Pepper, Rhodey or Happy again. But, whilst he lost far more than anyone ever should, he was left with a lot more than he'd ever feel he deserved. The path to his relationships now, with his son and his husband, were winding and puzzling. There were days they'd fight and fight, contemplating whether they'd just made a bigger mess, or Peter would cry and yell that they'd never be May, that they shouldn't keep pretending to be his fathers. But there were also days were they'd drive out to visit Natasha and Bruce and things would feel just a little normal again, or they'd lay lazily in bed until Friday alerted them of a kitchen emergency Peter had caused. There were family dog walks (Tony insisted they were more like harrowing treks) and birthday mornings, lab days and the sense of stability. 

As Tony sat there, a damp but towel covered Dodger resting in his lap and the sight of a dozing Peter napping against his father's chest, fingers twirling and wandering through his drying brown locks and a peaceful expression resting on Steve's face, he knew he could make it. He could break and sob and plead and feel hopelessly useless in the grand scheme of evil, but he would make it. He had Steve and Peter and they were all he'd ever need. 

Apart from a fever, they were all alright.


	11. Whump! Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filling the whump bruises square of irondad bingo!
> 
> Short and unedited sorry !

Needless to say, Tony wasn't a fan of Peter's news when he had confessed it to his parental figure 2 months earlier. Tony knew Peter was bisexual, that he fully supported and would never dream of protesting against, how could he when he himself shared the same orientation? No, the problem lay in whom Peter had decided to spend his time with. Peter had met his boyfriend 7 months before telling Tony, on patrol, he ran into a peculiar boy dressed in a similar red suit running around the city and got to talking. It was easy to fall for Wade, they had so much in common and it felt so good to confide in someone who really understood what he was going through, so when they reached their 6 month anniversary, Wade asked to please finally, finally, meet the man Peter gushed over so frequently, and after a month of Peter's nervous ramblings about how he didn't know if Mr Stark would entirely be on board with their relationship, the boyfriend met the father. 

Tony was far from gracious. All Peter told him was that he was seeing a guy he really liked and was keen for the two most important people in his life to meet, and whilst Tony was nervous, he could hardly turn the younger boy's heartfelt request down. Things had been looking hopeful, they kinda plummeted however when the meeting actually took place. Discovering the boy he saw as his son - and had actually referred to as such on many an occasion - was dating a year older, high school drop-out, way to flirty for his liking, assassin. He wasn't amused. But for Peter's sake, he powered through, and following an awkward dinner they separated and he was left to rant to Steve about the terrible feeling he had about Wade and all the evil deeds he suspected him of. Having built so many theories about how Wade could be corrupting his son, it was easy for him to jump to a certain conclusion today, when Peter seems so eager to hide the truth from him,  
\- - - - - - - 

"Peter?" Tony had been on his way to the labs when he passed by the gyms to see an interesting sight. 

"Um, hey Dad?" Peter paused in front of the punch bag he had just been hitting, fists relaxing and falling neutral at his sides. He wore a pair of old grey sweatpants that he had most likely stolen from Steve and nothing covered his torso apart from the sweat he'd built up and the bruises that raised the question leaving Tony's lips. 

"What the hell happened?" 

Peter looked down at his stomach when his dad wafted his arm towards him. Eyes widening as he realised his mistake, he lunged towards the t-shirt laying beside him and quickly pulled it over his head. He was suspended from patrol, he'd gotten hurt in a recent mission when he made a risky move and Tony had decided he needed 2 weeks off much to Peter's disgust, so, Peter having a torso littered with bruises wasn't going to be explained as easily as it usually would have been. 

"It's nothing Dad, really just...just training." Peter fumbled, playing with the tape wrapped around his palms to distract himself from Tony's intense glare. Tony knew full well that that wasn't from training in the gyms, nobody in the compound would ever do anything like that to Peter, even if they were in combat mode, they always went easy on Peter, he was the baby of the team anyway. 

"You know I know you're lying so let's cut the bullshit, alright?" Tony snapped, anger blaring as his mind landed on the conclusion that had been brimming ever since he walked in a minute ago. "Did Wade do this?"

"I-" Peter spluttered. "How could you even - he wouldn't dare-" Peter was pissed too now, he love his boyfriend and the feud Tony seemed so eager to fuel had troubled him before, but this? Accusing Wade of abusing him, it wasn't going to stand. 

"Uh uh!" Tony cut him off. "You haven't patrolled in 9 days, we both know training has never left you like this nad you stayed over at Wade's last night, so tell me, what the hell happened?" 

Peter stared at him for a second, processing the situation and trying to decide on an easy way out without this blowing up even more than it already had. He knew Tony wasn't Wade's biggest fan, but couldn't he just accept that his son was in love, couldn't he just be happy for him and not throw serious accusations around like it was no big deal and he knew everything?

"It wasn't Wade." 

"Then who was it?" 

"It-it doesn't matter okay, Tony, it doesn't matter. I'm okay - I'm not in any danger, you don't have to worry." This, this made Tony laugh. 

"Oh...Oh you think that I can just move in from this, huh?" Peter stared back at the older man as he dove right into an infamous Tony Stark rant. "Because it's so much more than that. I am your parent, and someone has hurt you and you won't tell me who or how. So no, you're wrong, I do have to worry. I appreciate that you want to protect your boyfriend, but I also have someone to protect. You. And you were with Wade last night, and now you're covered in bruises that you seem far to committed to hiding the origin of from me, so talk kid." 

Peter paused for a moment. The truth was gonna get him in trouble. A lot, of trouble. But it was better than Tony literally killing Wade, so, he would just have to deal with the consequences he supposed. 

"I went to Wade's....I went to Wade's because I-I have a suit stashed there." Peter watched as confusion infiltrated Tony's features as his father figure thought through what he had just confessed. "I went out, and this bad guy beat me up...bad. I know I promised not to patrol for awhile and-and Wade tried to stop me..but I felt useless, I-I needed to go out, Dad, I needed to, just for a couple hours. I'm...I'm sorry." 

It was compound wide understood that Tony's silence was far scarier than his yelling. So, Peter stood in the gym terrified, as Tony stared back at him, unblinking and anger boiling behind his eyes. 

"And I needed you to listen to me." He began. 

"I know and I-"

"No!" Hell had opened up and all Tony's wrath was unleashed as Peter jumped with the raise in his volume. "You don't know, because you nearly died! You didn't listen to me on the mission and you nearly died! And again now, you didn't listen and you got hurt. Do you have any idea how much that hurts? Do you? Because it haunts me every single fucking night Peter, to see you lying there unconscious and not being able to do anything, watching as you die right in front of me. I need you to listen to me, because if you die, that's gonna be on me - not you, you can't tell me you're fine and it's not a big deal when you're dead, you can't take risks like that anymore Peter, I-I don't know what to do with you anymore, I took away your suit before because I thought I was saving you but it just put you in so much more danger, and then I lost you...I lost you, and I can't do that again kid, I cant." Tony's anger faded away, and in it's place an overwhelming guilt swallowed Peter. He knew the events of the past few years haunted all of them, but he hadn't thought about how he had hurt Tony, how his actions had such an affect on the older man and what it was doing to him. 

"I-I'm so sorry Dad.." There was a pause in the room before Peter spoke up again. "I can't-I can't lose you, either, and I thought....I thought that but going out I could at least have some control, ya know? But I messed up - again, and I-I don't know what I'm doing anymore Dad, Dad I don't-" In an instant, limbs wrapped around limbs and Peter was cradled against Tony's chest. Comforting hushes whispered in his ear and fingers stroking his soft hair. 

"I know kiddo, I know. But you gotta listen to me okay, bud, you gotta listen so we can help each other." Tony murmured, feeling calmer than he had in awhile now that he had his kid safely in his arms. 

"uhuh..I'm sorry." 

"Shhhhh, I think a certain spidey baby needs a nap, and a trip to the med bay." 

"I'm not a baby.."

"No time to debate, Bruce'll be waiting, come on little spider, up we get." Tony hauled Peter to his feet and wrapped an arm around the boy again, holding him for a few moments more before heading to get him checked over. His spider was growing up, a lot was changing, but they'd always have each other.


End file.
